


the proof is in the pudding

by bluecranes



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Desserts, M/M, a pudding debt, kujo tenn has a debt to pay off, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecranes/pseuds/bluecranes
Summary: Kujo Tenn has been paying off a debt for the last year, and today he has a chance to clear it...or at least some of it. In the bright, gaudy seats of a couple's dessert cafe, Tamaki challenges Tenn to a sugary showdown that he can't refuse.





	the proof is in the pudding

A dark blue scarf wrapped loosely around Tamaki’s neck as he waited outside for his companion to meet up with him. It was rare for either of them to have a day free, especially with their busy schedules. However, Tamaki happened to text TRIGGER’s center a week before, allowing plenty of time for both of them to mentally prepare for the occasion. They were able to grab a quick bite for lunch from time to time, though most of their interactions were via text. He insisted to himself that it was all just a temporary friendship.

 Kujo Tenn was still in debt to Yotsuba Tamaki for over a hundred King Puddings.

 Tenn could’ve probably just paid his debt off, buying a few cases of the dessert and leaving Tamaki to his own devices. However, it had turned into a bit of a game between them, with Tamaki using the pudding as currency for Tenn’s time.

 “Tenten! You can take off 2 puddings if we go to lunch together tomorrow!” he’d say during one of their late night calls. Tenn didn’t know why he bothered picking up, part of him just felt responsible in case the call was important or life threatening. The reckless idol _was_ known for getting into dangerous situations. (Not that that had ever been the case so far, but he had to at least check, right?)  
  
“4 the low low price of 3 king puddings u could come see a movie w me 2mrw!” Tamaki’s text would read, followed by several King Pudding stickers that he had begged Tenn to also install. He used them sparingly of course. Only because it would be a waste of space _not_ to use them.

So here he was, a mask and scarf keeping his face warm from the blistering cold. Tenn stepped off of the train and made his way to their agreed location, scrolling through his texts from the other until he got to the bottom.

 _“It’s cold!”_ A shivering King Pudding followed it, and as he scrolled down further he noticed that Tamaki had spammed it several times in the last 5 minutes. _So impatient_ , Tenn huffed, as he saw the shivering idol in front of the bright pink building. At the sight of TRIGGER’s center, he visibly brightened, pushing off the wall and walking quickly towards him.

“Tenten!” Tamaki chirped happily, wrapping his arms around Tenn’s waist and picking him up, swinging him back and forth ever so slightly.

“Put me down....” he blushed, looking away from Tamaki’s honest joy. He wasn’t reserved at all with his feelings, and Tenn was still trying to understand how. The taller boy placed Tenn back on the ground where he belonged.

“You’re so light, Tenten! I could probably lift you a hundred times!”  
  
“Please don’t... Let’s go inside.” Tenn took hold of Tamaki’s ungloved hand with his own, dragging him towards the entrance and gently pushing him inside. The blue haired boy glanced back with confusion, though he didn’t exactly mind the older holding his hand.

“Your hands were freezing. And besides, you said you were cold.” Tenn said simply, dropping Tamaki’s hand and walking inside. It was a rather frilly establishment, with pink and white stripes lining the walls. Lace trim was frequent throughout the decor, along with an abundance of plushies with cute faces. The general population of the cafe seemed to be couples, and Tenn forced down a blush at the implications. Tamaki had picked this place after all, and with his thick skull he probably didn’t even consider what it would mean for the two idols to be here together. Tenn would just keep this secret to himself for now, as Tamaki seemed blissfully ignorant of the atmosphere.

There was quite a long line of couples who were waiting despite the cold. Tamaki audibly groaned, his head lolling back as he did so.

“This is _so_ annoying. Why’s the line have to be so long?”

Tenn couldn’t help but laugh softly as he walked past him, speaking to the hostess who smiled brightly at him and motioned Tamaki over.

“Huh? Did you use some of your TRIGGER magic on her or something?”

“Tch, as if I had something like that. It’s called a _reservation,_ Tamaki Yotsuba.”

“Oh.”

They were seated and Tamaki leaned his elbow on the table as he flipped through the menu. He continued until he found what he was looking for.

“Here it is! A dessert buffet! All you can eat sweets! Let’s get it, Tenten!”

“Stop calling me that so loudly,” he jokingly complained, though he refused to admit that the nickname had honestly grown on him. “And no, what would I need unlimited desserts for? An idol has to carefully maintain their diet.”

“Ugh, you sound like Iorin... ‘Eat your vegetables. Stop eating so many puddings.’ Can’t I live a little?”

“I never said _you_ couldn’t have unlimited desserts, I just said _I--”_

“I bet you 20 puddings that you couldn’t _handle_ unlimited desserts.”

“Is that a challenge? You’re putting _20_ on the table?”

“Scared, Tenten?”

Kujo Tenn was not one to back down from a challenge, especially one from his younger counterpart. He hadn’t had a lot of sweets as of late, so it wouldn’t hurt to have more than a few treats. He would just work out extra later, or run a couple more repetitions of a dance. Dietary checks and balances reaffirmed, he simply nodded, eyes flickering with mischief as he smirked at Tamaki.

“Fine. 20 King Puddings.”

The waitress made her way over and blushed visibly, realizing who the two of them were. She refrained from gushing too much, but Tenn could tell she was flustered. Playing up the moment, he winked as he thanked her and smiled extra when she returned to clear a few of their plates.

“Do you have a crush on our waitress or something?”

Tenn had to put his spoon down as he nearly choked on the ice cream in his mouth. A bit dribbled down his chin in the most un-idol like way, and he quickly grabbed a napkin, wiping up his mess.

“It’s _fanservice,_ Tamaki. And besides, she isn’t my type. Are you jealous? Would you like me to put a word in for you?”

“Hell no! I don’t even like girls!” Tamaki proclaimed, digging further into his cake and drawing quite a few stares.

“Tamaki! Quiet down! You can’t just go making such bold statements in such a public place…” But he had to admit, he was jealous that Tamaki could be so honest with himself. After all, Tenn still hadn’t come to terms with his own preferences. He found his eyes trailing down Tamaki’s sharp jawline far too often. Whenever they would dance together in the same room, Tamaki’s swagger and allure would overwhelm him. He found himself pushing himself harder to be a better dancer. To keep his eyes on his own body and find that appeal that Tamaki exhibited so effortlessly.

"Hellooo, earth to Tenten… let's go get another round!”

 Ah. Yes. As long as he just focused on fitting as many tiny cakes as possible down his throat, he wouldn't have to think about the hard questions.

 Tamaki gently grabbed Tenn's hand, and led him to the dessert bar where they once again loaded up on desserts. Macarons, cake, and brownies were stacked on both of their plates, balanced precariously as they made it back to their table.

 “Race me.”

 "I don't really have a choice, do I?”

Tenn's attempt was heroic but futile, as Tamaki became a human sweets vacuum on a daily basis. The outcome was clear by the time Tenn had cleared half his plate, and he laid his head on the table, wondering where he went wrong.

“Tenten?”

“I don't ever want to _look_ at a cookie again.”

* * *

 

Tamaki apologized profusely the entire time home, and Tenn decided to make use of the human taxi once more as a form of acceptance. He rested his chin on his companion’s shoulder and listened to him babble aimlessly.

 “I just don't get why the original recipe of King Pudding had to get replaced. I mean if it ain't broke, don't fix it, right? Right Tenten?”

 “Right.”

 “Finally, someone who listens! Oh. We're here.”

 “You're not going to carry me inside?”

 “That'll be extra.”

  “Put it on my tab.”

 Tamaki quietly eased into the dorms, careful not to wake anyone up. Despite having another person on his back, he was surprisingly quiet. Opening the door and keeping Tenn up with his remaining arm, Tamaki masterfully led them inside and shut it behind them. He dimmed the lights, the moonlight dancing on the bed sheets created quite the atmosphere.

 He dropped Tenn on his bed unceremoniously and sprawled out next to him. The air was a little awkward, but it wasn't anything Tenn minded. He noticed the lack of scattered clothes on the ground.

 “Your room is a lot cleaner than I imagined.”

 “Sou-chan made me.”

 He’d have to thank Osaka-san for that later, he thought, as he began to peel off his outer layers. Tamaki look startled, and forced Tenn to keep his parka on.

 “Uh...Tenten. Don't you think we're moving a little fast?”

 “Do you expect me to sleep in my winter coat?”

 “Oh.”

 After changing into something comfortable, Tenn slipped under the blankets, and waited for Tamaki’s next move. He could take the small couch, or he could simply sleep in the bed with--

 “Well, goodnight Tenten!” Tamaki kicked off his pants and collapsed onto the sofa with a soft thud.

 “Wait. I'm... cold.”

 “Um...okay. Do you want another blanket? I can give you mine…”

 “No, I want _you!”_ Tenn said in frustration before realizing how aggressive it sounded. The room was silent before he heard the creaking of the couch and felt the soft weight of Tamaki slipping beneath the sheets.

 “You should've just said so before…” he said quietly, pulling Tenn closer into his chest.

 Saying so before would've been embarrassing.

 “Well I said it now, so. There. I’ve said it.”

 “I want you too, if it counts for anything.”

 Tenn’s ears flushed at that and he couldn’t help but fluster at Tamaki’s nonchalant declaration.

 “You can’t just say something like that!”

 “Why not? I like you, and you like me. Right? That’s why you keep going on dates with me.”

 The shorter boy’s mouth fell open, gaping as he looked back at Tamaki incredulously.

“I-I… All this time… you’ve been considering them...dates?”

 “We went and saw a romantic movie, we went sledding together, you came over to bake even though we destroyed the kitchen…” Tamaki listed off, sliding his hand lower down Tenn’s back as he pulled him closer into his broad chest.

 “Sounds like dates to me~”

 “Th..those were all to pay a debt! The...the King Pudding debt!” Tenn was quickly losing his cool idol composure, his cheeks turning a pale pink. He hid his face more under the blankets,refusing to let Tamaki see him like this. He thought Tamaki just wanted random companionship, but this whole time he’d been considering them _dates?_

 “Eh? Wasn’t that just a joke? Honestly Tenten, I didn’t think you’d take that seriously...”

 Despite wanting to refuse, he could feel himself melting in Tamaki’s touch, slowly lowering both his guard and the blanket shielding his face.

“It… was. I’m disappointed that you could see through me that easily. But I shouldn’t expect anything less from you, Tamaki.” He sighed, leaning his face into his chest. He turned so his ear was over Tamaki’s heart, and listened to his heartbeat quickening. Slowly, he ran his hands up his broad back, his fingers trembling as he considered his next words..

“I thought that...if I paid it off, I wouldn’t have an excuse to hang out with you anymore. And...I didn’t want to have to be honest with my feelings. Just yet.”

“Your feelings for me?”

Tenn nodded, pulling himself closer to see Tamaki’s face, his handsome features angular and sharp. His steel blue eyes were flickering with interest, the moon’s reflection hitting them just right. He was going to steal Gaku’s spot for most desired man one day, Tenn just _knew_ it. Before long, Tamaki kissed his cheek hesitantly, wondering just how soft Tenn’s skin would feel. _Softer than he imagined._

“It’s not enough…” Tenn murmured, leaning his flushed face into Tamaki’s lips.

Right now he was the man Tenn desired most, and he pulled his face closer with a hesitant intensity. Tamaki’s fingers curled in his shirt as he nervously shut his eyes, thinking of what it would feel like when Tenn’s lips met his own. His musings were left unanswered, as Tenn pressed his lips to the corner of his mouth. Tamaki pulled away and looked down nervously, and he quietly spoke up.

“Wait.”

“What?”

“I mean...do you like me or not Tenten?”

Tenn stared at him, his embarrassed look turning to one of disbelief.

"Isn’t it obvious by now?"

"Tenn! I'm an idiot! You have to tell me straight up!"

Tenn's hands clenched in the back of his shirt and he gritted his teeth as his cheeks flushed a bright pink. After a few deep breaths and mumbled curses he managed to choke it out,

"I LIKE YOU, OKAY!"

"Good. I like you too Tenten."

Resuming his ministrations, Tenn tried to reorganize his thoughts after his embarrassing outburst. Despite the lighthearted mood, he could tell that Tamaki just hadn’t quite relaxed yet.

“You seem tense, Tamaki.” he sighed, continuing to explore the planes of the other boy’s back with his hands. “Are you nervous?”

“I’ve never _really_ kissed anyone before...so…”

“Relax...and don’t think so hard about it. I’ll teach you.” he smirked, pulling him in and pressing his lips firmly against Tamaki’s. He tensed at the sudden contact, but quickly melted as Tenn slipped a hand into his hair. A soft hum of appreciation floated between them, and the younger man’s eyes flicked down to meet Tenn’s rose colored gaze. They were soft, yet alluringly so. It made Tamaki want to give in to him, to let him teach him all there was to know.  

“More.” Tamaki whispered, as he mimicked Tenn’s movement and threaded his fingers through his light hair, gripping it slightly tighter than necessary. The center refrained from letting a noise of pleasure escape his lips. He had to keep his composure in front of his junior, after all.

“Mmm? Now who’s the fast one? Learning takes time, Yotsuba Tamaki.” The shorter idol whispered, their lips only a breath apart.

 “I bet you a hundred King Puddings I’ll be a better kisser than you by the end of tonight.”

 “You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much @tenntamaki for commissioning me to bring this piece into the world. it was such a joy to write two of my favorite boys in a pairing i hadn't previously thought about before! getting to write any of the i7 boys together always feels like fun, and never like work. check me out on twitter @flyhinata to share some fic ideas or to just yell about IDOLiSH7 lol  
> special thanks to my betas, and especially @pinyaapples for making sure everything doesn't sound awkward <3


End file.
